Ice Cream and Pet Withers
by Rhino Pony
Summary: YouTubers, Minecraft, ice cream, and a war against withers. Quite fun, isn't it? Not quite. Rainbow, Midnight, and Tiger think their life is complete with that. When an ice cream sundae comes crashing in the yard, what could they think? Why would they think?
1. Horse Around

**What up, guys? Fluffy White Sheep here. This is what happens in my Minecraft world:**

**STUFFY GROSS TOWELS (best and worst name ever) **

** [with friends: Midnightdark4, Toxictiger18943, and cat0922...which on Fanfiction are Jade Kitty, Fluffy Black Sheep and Nightmare Flame]. **

**I'm rainbowcat1124 on Minecraft. **

**Nicknames: **

**Midnight**

**Tiger**

**Rainbow**

**Nightmare (won't join until next chapter) **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The door to the Midnight Rainbow Tiger Castles banged open.

"WHAT THE CHICKEN HAPPENED TO THE HAPPY PRISON?" screamed Midnight.

I stood there, arms on hips, and said, "Umm...man, was it Tiger's pet wither?"

"Dang it! No wonder!" moaned Midnight, and slumped into a chair.

_Snap. _

The chair disappeared and Midnight fell on her butt.

"What. The. Heck. Rainbow?" said Midnight, watching as I shoved a full cake in my mouth _and _was sitting in Midnight's chair.

"Rainbow is not my name for nothing," I responded, leaving Midnight tied up in rainbow strips.

"Man you are cruel," grumbled Midnight.

"Which is why you are my best friend. Iced mocha?" I grinned.

Midnight stared. "That is like, rainbow pee, not an iced mocha."

"Hey, hey, you can believe me: I like jelly bean flavoring in-"

"WHAT THE CHICKEN HAPPENED TO THE SUPER SHEEPIE HOTEL?" Tiger had stormed in angrily.

"Billy happened," grumbled Midnight.

"That's Bobby to you, and what the chicken?" Tiger burst into tears. "Bobby would never do such a thing!"

_Ahem. _

"Talk about emotional changes," I said.

Tiger smiled suddenly, "What emotional changes?"

I took a step back. "Nothing."

Midnight rolled her eyes and said, "Peace out, men. I'm going to my side: Midnight."

"I'm going to tame Bobby." said Tiger.

"And I'm just going to stick around here," I said.

CRASH!

"Please don't tell me that's Bobby," mumbled Tiger.

"Please don't tell me he visited Midnight Tower first." said Midnight.

"Please don't-" I started.

"I think we get it," said Tiger and Midnight.

"Protect my sheep, cake and sheep of heaven."

"If you like them so much," muttered Midnight, "why did you dye them with Lapis Lazuli?"

"They're adorable that way!" I said.

Tiger rolled her eyes. "Rainbow, where's your art room?"

"Don't have one," I said.

"WHAT IN ALL CHICKENS? HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE ONE?" screamed Tiger.

"Do you have a darkroom, at the least?" grumbled Midnight.

"No, but I do have a rainbow room, and a galaxy room, and a sheep room, and a-"

"Where'd Bobby go?" asked Tiger.

We listened. Silent. No screams, crashes, or TNT explosions.

"Maybe he...?" Midnight questioned.

"Don't say it!" said Tiger. "Don't say 'died'!"

"I was going to say take a nap," Midnight said lamely.

"Oh, never mind then." We all peered out the window, and screamed identically (for once, we did something the same) to what we saw.

* * *

It was a large, fat...

ICE CREAM SUNDAE!? WHAT THE CHICKEN?

We all gaped at it, each thinking something different.

**RAINBOW: I want to eat it! Look at that cherry! :) :D :D :) :D :D :) **

**TIGER: They should use more cool colors in it, like blue and purple. It's too pink, red, and white!**

**MIDNIGHT: Must be from an alien attack. When did Notch add this? 200 B.C. or so?**

Okay, okay. You get it now, right:

I am the crazy, rainbow, animal lover who loves to decorate.

Tiger is the artistic, moody (in a good way) art lover girl who loves to decorate.

Midnight is the smart, extremely sly Sherlock lover/murderer that loves to decorate.

Yes, I see one similarity. One. But that doesn't count. Take that in.

After about twenty hours of gaping at the ice cream, we all rushed out to inspect it up close. At night.

Midnight was pretty happy about this, but wasn't happy about something else.

"Your windows are way too small! What do you expect, us to be like minions of minions?"

"No, it's just because Fluffy, Fluffy the Second, and Fluffy the Third can escape!" I grumbled.

Midnight smirked at this, and high-fived Tiger. "Yeah, right."

I muttered angry words about Midnight and Tiger to myself, and after lots of walking, finally, we approached the ice cream sundae.

It wasn't melting, and it's strawberry, chocolate, and pistachio flavors were still olooking like blocks.

"Great. It's a house." said Midnight.

Tiger and I glanced at each other, then heard the creak of a door.

"Shhh! It's just me, Midnight!" Midnight's brown eyes shown with wonder.

"Yeah, we can see that." said Tiger, annoyed.

We carefully followed her. She held a flashlight around, and finally, landed on something in the room.

"What is this?" asked Midnight.

It was beige on the bottom, spongy and soft. On the top, there was soft, white frosting, and small little red sprinkles.

"...Hello?" We heard from the corner?" said a girl's voice.

"Anyone there?" said a man's voice.

"AUGH!" said another boy's voice.

"I think there's someone out there!" said two young boy's voices.

"Hullo!" said another man.

Midnight swung the flashlight around, and we all stared at our favorite Minecraft YouTubers:

(in order as they said):

iHasCupquake (Cupquake)

SkyDoesMinecraft (Sky)

ZexyZek (...ZexyZek?)

ItsJerry and ItsHarry (Jerry and Harry)

and

ExplodingTNT. (TNT)

"Oh...my...sheep!" I screamed.

"IT'S ACTUALLY THEM!" screamed Tiger.

"Hey. What up? Nice to see you again." Muttered Midnight. She tossed flashlights to everyone.

"Ahem," said Sky, then pulled a cord making everything light up.

There was those beige and red and white spongy thingys everywhere!

"I remember those from human life," said Sky, "They were good."

For eating? I thought. No, to make armor, swords, and tools like that! Exactly!

"Okay." I said. "What were they called?"

"I think...budder." Sky said.

"I thought...cupcake." said Cupquake.

"I thought...TNT." said TNT.

"We thought...the easter bunny!" said Jerry and Harry.

"I just think it was Omega Realm." said ZexyZek.

"Ahem. Helpful, yes?" grumbled Midnight.

"Don't worry, guys, I think it's RAINBOW!"

"Big cat!" blurted out Tiger.

"Yeah, I gotta say, it has to be nighttime." said Midnight.

"Guys, we aren't getting anywhere." said Sky, "Let's try again."


	2. Nightmare Gives Nightmares

**Hello, peeps. This is the second chapter when cat0922 (Nightmare Flame) joins! She has a crush on ZexyZek, so some of it would be...let's see...Nightmare-ish. **

**Also, guys, I'm using real names now. Not for Rainbow, Midnight, and Tiger, though. **

**SkyDoesMinecraft-Adam **

**ExplodingTNT-Sam **

**iHasCupquake-Tiffany **

**ZexyZek-John**

**ItsJerry-Jerry**

**ItsHarry-Harry**

* * *

Midnight, Tiger, Adam, Sam, Tiffany, John, Jerry, and Harry and me all rode horses to "the palace" which they claimed to have a team of fellow "Master YouTubers".

I imagined a grand, quartz castle, millions of floors, thousands of YouTubers walking around...

But what we saw was not what I had expected.

A shack, the size of our outhouses.

"Grand, isn't it?" said John sarcastically.

"With tons of budder," Adam added, also sarcastic.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Never can get better."

"No cupcakes!" complained Tiffany. I high-fived her and we both looked down sadly, registering the truth.

We started to walk inside, finding only one other "Master YouTuber".

A girl with dark hair and glasses wearily was slumped in a chair. Her eyes were alert, but still sleepy and annoyed. "John! I hate you. Nightmare!"

John crumbled to the floor. "Mommy...save me..."

"She does that," said Tiffany. "Her name's Nightmare."

"No wonder!" I laughed.

"Rainbow! You are surronded by chickens! Nightmare!" shouted Nightmare.

I felt like I was being sucked up. My legs felt like rubber...

I collapsed and fell into black.

I zapped into a meadow, sheep everywhere. I leaped around a bit, now extremely happy.

I noticed I was holding seeds.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chickens surronded me. Thousands and thousands of them.

I was screaming, screaming for hours until...a face.

It was Jerry's.

"You okay, General?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. Wait, General?" I said.

"Yep," Jerry grinned. "Haven't you noticed? Adam's president, Sam's secret spy-joining with Midnight (General Spy), now-Tiffany is art-joining with Tiger (General Tiger)-and Harry and I are captains."

"What exactly am I General of?"

"That's the thing. You're the General of War."

At that point, I wished I had never woken up from that nightmare. War. War. War. My eyesight faded to black again.

* * *

I was in a room, when I woke up. It smelled like the doctor's office, and didn't remind me of the shack.

Pale fingers stretched out slowly, a red cloth dangling.

The cloth, laid smoothly across my head, was cold.

I shivered and heard Nightmare's voice, softer this time.

"I am sorry Rainbow. I have my moods. Especially with John, the moron. Well, yeah, he is my boyfriend, but it never seemed that way." She stepped from the shadows. She was wearing a black hoodie with a moon...no, a moon with clouds around it, but she still looked cold.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in your castle," she said.

"No, no, this is Midnight's, right? It's so dark..."

She laughed bitterly. "You passed out for two days, Rainbow. It's nighttime."

"But...all my paintings, all the storage, where's that?" I asked.

A laugh echoed out of her mouth carefully. "Adam took those, used the other rooms for...training."

I thought, straw dummies, strawberry juice leaking over the walls as victory of slicing a antaginost?

"No, he can't!" I scowled. I leaped out of the bed, feeling pain, but once I ran, and ran, I felt no pain at all.

I ran into the glass passageway, tears already flowing. "No, no, no."

* * *

**Chapters will be longer! Sorry, I'm just taking a break. New chapter will be uploaded in one days to...maybe a long time. I don't know. Please, please comment!**

**I WANT COMMENTS!**


	3. Deep-Seated Talk

"What the-where am I?!" Rainbow shouted to nowhere in particular.

"A dream." Replied Nightmare's calm voice. "Here, we can talk in peace."

Rainbow instinctively reached for her sword, tugged it out of its sheath, and swiped at Nightmare. She gasped when nothing happened, though Nightmare didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Here, I am whole," she said, spreading out her arms and sighing in satisfaction. "Here, I can do whatever I please. Here, I am a goddess."

"Which is why you don't seem anything like the Nightmare in real life," muttered Rainbow indignantly, but stopped short when a poisoned blade appeared at her neck, without anything visible holding it up.

"Careful," Nightmare advised wisely. "One word wrong, one step out of line, and I could kill you here and now."

Rainbow snorted. "Yeah, right. I bet you're too chicken to kill anybody."

Nightmare's eyes momentarily shone blinding silver. "TRY ME!"

A second later-perhaps longer, perhaps shorter-Nightmare's silver dagger was well-placed right at Rainbow's carteroid artery. Rainbow vaguely recollected the fact from a book that applying pressure to the carteroid artery for sixty seconds would stop the strangulated person's heartbeat.

'Yeah, and I think Nightmare knows that too,' thought Rainbow to herself sarcastically.

She sat back and said, "Why is it that you hate me so much?"

"I don't. It's just when the mood strikes me that I take darkness from souls by giving them nightmares. Dreams are better experiences for me, because believe me, some of the things I'm capable of are excruciating." Nightmare's eyes shifted slightly, something non-caring inside them sliding into place as it should be in a normal human, and for a moment, a bright, giddy smile painted her originally levelheaded and impassive features.

But seconds later, her creepily calm smile had returned, her suddenly-sunshiny eyes reverting back to those cold, calculating pinpoints of cruelty and no compassion.

For a moment, their background had been affected by her mood-it had become a beautiful meadow, with fawns and flowers and others of this caliber-but a blink and it was gone. For a brief moment it had been the way it should have been.

Rainbow considered this for a small moment, then asked, "What is it about John that fascinates you so much?"

"He's gorgeous," sighed Nightmare, "not to mention he has a good sense of illogical humor. Boys need silliness."

Rainbow smiled, and Nightmare smiled back, too. "I agree."

Nightmare frowned. "Wait, about John being handsome?"

"No...with everyone having humor in life."

Nightmare grinned again. "Friends?"

"Of course. I thought you weren't that lame to 'shake on it'." grinned Rainbow.

Nightmare playfully punched Rainbow, but due to her war leading, the playful punch felt more like an angry, hard punch.

"Hey...!" scowled Nightmare.

"Um, sorry, but can we leave this dream now?"

"Okay,"

The dream zapped back to normal and the two were giggling together wildly on the glass balcony.

"Um...Agent Midnight...?" Adam was standing behind them looking rather awkward. "Agent Zek...is injured."

"I'm busy-wait what happened?" Nightmare was serious again. "Yes, President Sky!"

Nightmare teleported out.

"General Rainbow?" asked Adam.

"What." I said, not clearly asking a question.

"Um...thanks. For joining."

"OK."


	4. Post-Trauma Distress Syndrome

Nightmare found herself drifting in and out of consciousness, her head next to Zek's, refusing to move and dizzyingly raising her black, crescent-moon-shaped dagger to any protests. When a doctor gently lifted her and steered her to a chair near him, though, the young Night-female didn't protest. She only gazed up at her unrelenting mother.

The black of the sky and the hazy moon.  
For she was, and is, the only remaining Child of Night...

[flashback]

_A young girl, with disheveled, dark hair and pale skin, was being led by her slim, scratched wrist into a refuge, along with a group of more children. Most of them had looks like hers, with pale skin and dark features. A young woman was leading them, one with flowing indigo hair dotted with stars and a black dress, also speckled with silver lights._

"Come, my children!" Called the woman, waving with her free arm, and a dozen silver bracelets on her arm caught the light of the moon and reflected it, making it appear as though she had pure light on her arm.

"Yes, mother..." The children chorused placidly. They were orphaned, but this woman, she had helped them, offered them a place of enchantment where they would, ultimately, be safe. Only an older girl, perhaps a teen, in the back of the group, had suspicion glinting in her eyes, shadows hooding her face. And right before it happened, the girl knew.

"DUCK!" She screamed, and the explosion made her careen into a young boy who shrieked in bemusement, and slam into the rock wall of the cavern they were in.

The girl finally awoke to devastation. All the young ones were dead, gone. But she rose, wincing, and came face-to-face with her "mother".

"You don't trust me," said her mother quietly. It was a statement, not a question, and the teen did not elaborate.

"I see greatness in you," she whispered softly, tucking the teen's dark hair behind her ear.

The teen spoke without emotion. "I trust none. My only comfort is the darkness, and only the darkness, where I can be free, free to run, free to scream, free to laugh, free to cry, free to curse... That is bliss. The only time I can be disheveled and unorganized."

The woman laughed quietly. "I can see that." She raised her pale hand and lifted the young girl's chin slightly.

"Watch your step, and I will be with you," the woman murmured, and surprisingly, she scattered like stars into the night sky. The teen watched only for a few moments more before cursing and trying to comfort herself...

All the children...

Gone...

Devastation...  
  
"Nightmare!"

"...flailing around..."

"...get hurt?"

"Nightmare! Nightmare!"

Nightmare didn't bother with opening her eyes. She knew very well what had happened.

"N-Nightmare?"

"Gods, don't bother her! She has a pulse, she'll live!"

She faintly heard Zek, her Zek's voice, and sat bolt upright, her breathing coming fast. She found herself face-to-face with Zek.

"J-John..." she whispered, and passed out completely.

There was an awkward silence before Zek shrieked in panic, "I think she was gonna kiss me!" and the whole room burst into laughter.

"Seriously, though," gasped Tiger, "what was that?"

"That," said Midnight matter-of-factly, "was Post-Trauma Distress Syndrome."

"...what?"


	5. No Time

**Hi. Read. Review. Leave. **

**To Tiger and Midnight (you know who you are): **

**Tiger is sister to iHasCupquake **

**Midnight is sister to...? Please PM me!**

**I am sister to SkyDoesMinecraft**

* * *

Adam was still talking. "Blibber-blah-blah-blibber."

"General! General!" Adam's words became fuzzier and everything felt like a peaceful song. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a nightmare. This was a memory.

_[Flashback]_

_It was one of those days where the snow is gone except the wind is still cold and bitter. Neither fit. It was one of those days you would prefer milk over cold lemonade or hot chocolate. Neither fit. It was one of those days you would choose nothing over video games or baseball. It didn't fit in. _

_It was one of those days it was too cold to go outside; when the snow had all melted and everything else was bland and yellow. Everything was-OMG! There was a girl sticking her feet in the shallow stream. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"Rainbow!" a voice shouted from the other side of the stream. _

_The girl got up, eyes pinched and small, to stare at the woods across from her. __"What?"_

_Someone lifted her by the shoulders. "No!" _

_"HELP! HELP!" Rainbow screamed, her feet flailing around above the now very flowing river. _

_"Shhh! Shhh!" whispered the voice. _

_Rainbow thrust around to see the person holding her. _

_"Sky...?" Rainbow was shocked. "No, no, no!" _

_Sky had tears streaming down his face, too. "I know, Rainbow. I'm sorry."_

_SkyDoesMinecraft let go his sister and she screamed, "SKY! PLEASE!" _

_But the job was done. _

_"Survive, my sister," He whispered._

[end of flashback]

(If this was a TV show, depressing music would be playing)

"Rainbow, I'm sorry," said Sky.

"I know." whispered Rainbow.

"You survived, though," said Sky.

"A sheep saved me." Rainbow said.

Sky's shoulders relaxed. "Good."

"Wait, how do you know about me like going into a memory like that?" Rainbow questioned.

(depressing music stops at a scratch)

"Woops, forgot to tell you. You were out for two days, and Nightmare had enough time to infer it was a memory. So it was."

"Okay," said Rainbow. She finally turned her head grimly. "We're in my house again, right?"

"Yes, General, but we have no time for that. Look." Sky gestured outside.

My eyes widened, my mouth forming a big 'O'.

Outside, there was too many withers. Too many...I tried counting, but there was no time. No time before that blast, no time before Sky fell over and nearly died, no time before I could fight. No time.


	6. It's Midnight

Midnight was huddled in a corner with Tiffany and Tiger, who were deep in a conversation about being sisters, and Midnight was sad enough to think "Who am I?"

. . .

_A long time ago, there was a brother and a sister. One was named Felix and one was named Milly. Milly was an interesting girl. Eager to learn, but could not due to a concentration lack. Felix cared for his little sister very much, and Milly back to him, but neither of them knew of Milly's real background. _

**_My name is Midnight. I was adopted by a nice family, raised by them, and using my powers, they thought I had mental problems, which let me do anything freely. Now, I am one. One with my brother, PewDiePie. _**

**_. . ._**

"BRO FIST!" someone screamed and slammed through the window.

"What the _-fill in the blanks!_?" Midnight said. "PEWDS, MY BROTHER!"

Pewds stared at her. "Huuuuuuuuuuuaaaah! IT'S...IT'S...SUNNY!"

Midnight stared at him with a blank expression. "I'm Midnight."

"Okay," said Pewds. "That's nice to know, sis."

"I'M _fill in the blanks_ MIDNIGHT!"

Pewds stared. "What language. I'M PROUD OF YA, GIRL!"

Midnight nodded in pure distaste. "I'm proud of you, bro."

"Fist!" said Pewds.

"BROFIST, BROS!" SCREAMED MIDNIGHT, MAKING THIS CAPS.

Pewds smiled. "Always knew you were my sister."

"Me too," said Midnight.

"Sis, let's go-"

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM! Half the wall crashed and standing there was a wither.

"DUCK!" screamed Midnight, crumbling to the ground.

"WHERE?" screamed Pewds.

The Wither lifted him up by his shirt and laughed a cruel, loud laugh.

"FELIX!" screamed Midnight.

"NO! MILLYYYYYY!" Pewds screamed.

"No, it's Midnight," Midnight softly grumbled.


	7. Without (WILL BE LONGER)

**Hi guys. The attack of the withers is finally here!**

* * *

Rainbow was in tears. "Sky. . ."

There was no response. He was lying lifelessly on the floor. If an inch, he would of moved, Rainbow would of had light in her world again.

Without a light, a shine, a king in front of her, life seemed meaningless. Meaningless was not what Rainbow needed to brace in her arms. She would, she could, if he was there. He was not alive. Assumed, to Rainbow.


End file.
